inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mango Dolphin/A Lot of STUFF + 50 Facts about Me!
Okay, okay, you caught me! I.... have moved to deviantART! http://th09.deviantart.net/fs71/PRE/i/2011/134/9/0/luna_gasp_by_csimadmax-d3gcteb.png Also, I have learned that wikia will no longer accept linked pictures from me. >:U Such sadness has befallen on us! But do not fear, for I will still be here. Probably. Most likely. If the episodes are updated. But for now, I'll be lurking all over; deviantART, ProBoards, other places, and a Minecraft Server as a moderator! Yup, a mod! But the server is not only under construction, but is closed! So no asking! >:U Also, I wanted to try the 50 facts thing that Crafter's made, so I summed up the courage to create it! ...in Late April. Wooooooooow. I'm so stupid. But HAVE IT ANYWAAAAAYS-- at the bottom of the page. i suck at it. Oh yeah, also, regarding those who are wondering about TBfP (The Battle for Paradise), I'm completely redoing and revamping it. You'll see soon, but in just a really, really, really long time. Oh yeah, all canon characters are being removed from the series, as well as the characters that I made lazily. So, yeah. If you want to see my deviantART page, you can find it over here. I'll be doing a lot of stuff there. 50 Facts About Me #1.) I'm a female. Just so you know. It shouldn't be misleading. #2.) I much rather prefer to use fancy fonts and such because it just looks nice. Don't you dare judge me! #3.) Although rather sarcastic and rude on the Internet sometimes, I'm actually quite derpy and idiotic in real life. Well, in school anyways. Just... testing people. #4.) My blood consists of mainly Italian & Filipino, along with a lot of European and Asian lineage. My surname originates in the country Italy, however. #5.) 10,000 ideas = 1 submitted to the internet. 100 submitted in the internet = 1 completed. Long story short; I heavily procrastinate. It's unhealthy, really. #6.) I've completed only one Nuzlocke and had to restart two. #7.) Mytholocke's first design was the closest I've gotten to drawing a full-fledged comic series about a Black Nuzlocke, with a whopping two pages. However, it was cancelled in favor of writing the Storylocke, not to mention having to restart the nuzlocke itself. Darn PC's! #8.) In truth, I never really favored romance novels and novella's; they were either gimmicky, cliche, stupid, or just plain done wrong. Because of this, I never favored romance in real life. But that doesn't mean that I can't like like someone, now... #9.) Even though I'm all faded and mysterious and , pretty much mostly everyone I've met couldn't care less about my personal life; only my feelings. #10.) I am a Virgo, born August 26th, . Also born on my dad's birthday, gosh diddly darn it. #11.) My family has important dates (anniversaries & birthdays & such) on other important dates or holidays; My mothers on April 1st, my brothers on Fathers Day weekend, mine on my dad's (as I mentioned earlier), my other brothers close to my dads, my other other brothers on September 9th, or 9/9, my parent's anniversary on December 26th, etcetera. #12.) You know Pokemon Creed, right? I'm the person who brought up the concept of roleplaying on Pokemon Creed's forums. No joke, here's the proof that got it all started: pokemoncreed.net/forums/viewth… #13.) Speaking of 13, the numbers I consider lucky are 6, 7, 8, 12, 26, and 42. Since 26 is double of 13, I consider 13 to be my lucky number as well. #14.) I try to make up innovative ways to fill out and accomplish something; when you can just do it simply. This leads to it not being finished sometimes, however. #15.) My fandoms consist of My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic -- Gravity Falls -- Warrior Cats -- Pokemon -- and something I probably forgot. What? No? Good. #16.) You can consider me to be sort of a wanderer type; I tend to stick around one place then just vanish. It's happened a lot; a My Little Pony roleplaying place, then sort of lounging around the internet to find a nice Pokemon place, then Pokemon Creed, then another interval until I found a Total Pokemon Island wikia, then I explored to the Gravity Falls wikia, when I finally left due to instability and just wandered around again until I discovered the BFDI series & joined the Inanimate Insanity wikia. Then I high-tailed and jumped in with the Warrior Cats folk at Another Warriors Roleplay but moved to The Final Sunrise. Don't get me wrong, I'm still in the Inanimate Insanity wikia as well, along with deviantART, but I'm mostly into Warriors now. But still love pony. #17.) I favor large vocabularies and use one even though everyone else in my school are like "Wait, what?" #18.) My procrastination is legendary, though don't we all have legendary procrastination? I don't want to go all the way to number 50. #19.) Put excuse here. Well, no one actually knows how I feel. I don't tell anyone about my deep inner feelings jumbo, and I'd like that to stay that way, thank you very much. In conclusion, I'm very solitary. #20.) I go for the easy way out with an complicated and extravagant entrance. #21.) My talents are in the arts. Music, vocals, drawing, somewhat of acting, writing, but dancing? No way, Jose. #22.) Speaking of music, I've always wanted to write my own song. And I know how to play the voicebox, the piano (of course), and the viola. Violas are your bro. #23.) I get annoyed at how idiotic people can be, even though I act nonintellectual in real life (see #3). Also, I know too much of how stupid they could be. Okay, so people don't know the cello's full name is the violoncello, or sometimes spell it chello, but sweet Celestia, violas are existent! They aren't just a bigger copy of the prissy violin! Get your facts straight! #24.) My naming techniques are pretty great, don't you agree? Mango Dolphin is a great name for a ranch pony, and Sneezeface is just an excellent name for a warrior cat! Not to mention my skills at naming Pokemon! (In short, I have the strangest way of naming things.) #25.) Half way, ain't we? Alrighty then. People tend to go for the most comfortable and recognizable of things. It's scientifically proven. Welp, I go for the exotic and unknown. (That explains my naming techniques...) #26.) I criticize and doubt myself. Why? When I finish it, it's all the more sweeter. Told you so, myself! Oh hey, it's my lucky number! #27.) Usually I stay up at unhealthy hours, though my mother is trying so hard to change that. I tell myself this too, but it's thanks to you guys (points to imaginary audience) that I stay up this late. Thanks. #28.) Oh glob I'm running out of ideas. I prefer to voice out an opinion and keep it strict and hurtful, like those jerky-sounding critiques out there. But really, can you blame them? If you sugarcoat things and don't tell them something they can need, they'll never be successful! They'll be hobos on the street! If no one gives them the proper message, then it's their loss! It's money and effort lost! #29.) My motto is "at least you aren't a snail. A snails life sucks sometimes". Nah, not really, but I just forget. #30.) Speaking of number 30, my teacher Mr. Wilson (best teacher, by the way) has awesome phrases drilled in our heads, along with the Greek alphabet for good measures, such as "Technology is good-- when it works" and the infamous "Memory is the first to go. I forgot the second one". However, I've never been able to keep that annoying melody in my mind while others had to endure it through their lives and have their ears bleed. #31.) Oh hey! #30! Did I mention that I know the Greek Alphabet? Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Eta, Theta, Iota, Kappa, Lambda, Mu, Nu, Zi, Omicron, Pi, Roe, Sigma, Tau, Upsilon, Phi, Chi, Si, Omega. Can't spell Zi apparently, though. #32.) I much rather prefer England spelling over American spelling, despite me being a strict Grammar Nazi. "Metre". Just rolls off the tongue. It's awesome, I've gotta say. #33.) My roleplaying skills have upgraded during the years. My literacy levels are around 300 - 600 now. Are you proud of me? #34.) Cultures alien to me or cultures I haven't seen or operated under inspires me, and makes me wonder. I want to live in a different perspective. I want to see through your eyes. I would even be willing to live under disabilities, illnesses, and diseases just to know what it's like. #35.) Never broke a bone before. Nope. Never. But, my brother had his toe chopped off before. Don't worry, he's got all 10 now. #36.) I believe I have OCD, though, and everything must be spick-and-span, tidy and clean (not really), and in terms, somewhat perfect. However, I have a messy nature, which means I continually conflict with myself. #37.) I don't have multiple personality disorder, but I sometimes wonder if my brain and thoughts do. Technically everyone does, considering how the heart and the brain hold brain cells alike. "I love him!" "You hate him!" Blah blah blah, it's true what your heart says. But you can't let your feelings, nor your chaotic brain and heart, control your life. Technically, they sort of do control your life by keeping you alive, but that's not the point. #38.) I always think of technicalities and always look beyond the illusion of only one choice. There is more than three choices, you know. Instead of giving in or doing what you're told, you can just grab a shotgun and head-shot the sucker, or just punch the lights outta him or bolt. There's more than one choice, you guys, and there is infinite possibilities! #39) I'd much rather draw animals and creatures and plants instead of humans and objects, but many of my ideas involve humans & gjinkas instead of animals. Such luck. #40.) My highest word-per-minute type recorded is 89 wpm. I still strive to take that down, even though it was from only a few weeks ago! #41.) I didn't cry once during my dads funeral, but I did let it go during his visitation, which was the day before. Dang, talk about dried out. #42.) I've never seen "The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy", but I greatly enjoy all their jokes and puns released in the internet. Which explains why I'm explaining this on number 42. #43.) At times, I forget what I said literally THREE seconds after I say it. You guys, this is completely true. #44.) Despite being very sensitive and susceptible to being emotionally hurt, I actually don't really care about what people say about me in the internet, nor am I scared of anything called "scary". Everyone does it wrong like romance; dude, MY LITTLE PONY is scarier than all those horror movies! Only Coraline is my favorite 'scary' movie; it's just lovely and done well. I've even read the graphic novel. #45.) My dream is to become an animator + musician + singer. In short? Animation is pretty much one of the awesome things I can do to combine all my talents and do something cool with. #46.) I've always gone by my Ponysona ever since I learned how to roleplay. Mango Dolphin is my spokespony and I will stick with her until death and barely change her-- even though her name makes no sense whatsoever! #47.) Puzzles are one of my loves; I don't care if I suck at it or not. 2048, Dots, crossword puzzles, actual puzzles, Rubiks Cubes, you name it! Give me it and watch me go! Oooor, see me fail. #48.) Memes to fill in are fun to do- I want to do them myself! But really, I've never completed one before, but sign me up if you want to do one! #49.) Never really cared about my appearance, really, but I like wearing something nice for the sake of it. #50.) I type too much. I tag whoever has time to both read and type this! AND BY THAT I MEAN YOU. ~Mango Dolphin Category:Blog posts